


A Whisper

by Jaedyxe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fluff, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedyxe/pseuds/Jaedyxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it really make sense that Clarke, the daughter of a doctor, would go into the wilderness without a field kit? A field kit that had the ability to save a life, the life of the Commander who could keep the coalition alive. All Clarke needed was a whisper, to realize that there is still hope for Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my fist written work in the past 6 years, after a small foray into the RP world. I will admit that I have not watched season 3, knowing that it would probably have been quite painful. After the episode aired, I started this small piece and recently finished it. As long as we let her live in our hearts, Lexa will never die. This is lightly edited and is my first time posting to this site, so any constructive criticism would be helpful. Enjoy!

There was a chirping she heard from some corner of her mind. She couldn’t identify where it was coming from, but it was the clearest thing she could sense. Everything else was numb, like she was floating in a weightless sea.

As time passed, she slowly came to her senses. At first, it was sound. The rustling of clothing, the sound of fabric being cut. Then smell. Bitter herbs, smoke from candles, and the hearty stew that the cooks made. As time continued on, she began to feel hands across her body. They were running across her brow and arms, tugging at something around her stomach…then the excruciating pain. Without realizing what was going on, she suddenly bolted up…all she could hear was screaming.

_“Mom, do something!”_

_“Clarke, I need you to move out of the way!”_

_“Mom, please, I can’t lose her too! Please!!”_

_“Octavia, get her out of here now! Indra, pass me the syringe there!”_

The pain slowing began to fade as she felt a warm sensation throughout her body. As she fell back, she suddenly realized how quiet it was…the screaming was her own.

_“Indra, pass me that bag of supplies, I think she has an infection. We have to make sure the infection doesn’t spread, or we are going to lose her.”_

The sounds soon began to fade as darkness creeped back in. “Clarke…” was all she could get out before she surrendered to the numbing silence. 

* * *

__

Several hours later, Clarke once again found her place at Lexa’s bedside. While the Commander had begun to show signs of getting better, todays earlier upset was definitely going to prolong Lexa’s recovery. As she sat there, watching the love of her fight for her life, she thought back to how she got here.

_“I will fix you, just stay with me!” Clarke stated as she applied pressure to Lexa’s wounds. As Titus began to creep closer, she screamed “Get the hell away from her!”_

_“What is going on here?” Aden asked as he walked in. He took in the picture before him. Titus stood with a shocked look on his face, Clarke kneeling next to a downed commander, applying pressure to her abdomen._

_Clarke whipped around to face him, “Aden, as quick as you can, get the green bag from my room. Then get the fastest horse in the stables and ride to outside the walls, Octavia will be there. Tell her she needs to sneak my mother out of Arkadia. If Lexa doesn’t make it, neither does this coalition!” It was only a few moments until Aden ran back in, dropped the back and ran back out._

_As she dug through the bags for field dressings, she turned her glare onto Titus, “I hope you know, this was all for nothing if she dies! I was leaving here, I was leaving her! She would have forgotten me. And then what? Have a baby commander in charge of the clans, with Arkadia on the warpath? How would that have helped YOUR people?” She went back to packing Lexas abdomen._

_Clarke continued to hold the pressure to her loves wound she leaned down and whispered, “Don’t you DARE leave me._ _Yo gonplei nou ste odon!_ ”

It had taken an entire day for Aden to catch up to Indra and Octavia, and then sneak her mother out of Arkadia. Showing that he was capable of a cool head, he was currently keeping track of the 12 clans, making sure the blockade remained intact. For now, they were safe. For now, they could focus on healing.

As Clarke continued to watch Lexa’s chest rise and fall with each step, she heard footsteps approaching. Without moving, her eyes fell on her mother, freshly changed in Grounder clothing.

“Leather looks good on you, mom. You should take them with you…I’m sure Raven would agree,” Clarke rasped with a smirk

Abby blushed and chuckled as she went about checking the rigged IV at the Commanders bedside. She turned her eyes to her daughter, “Thanks, Clarke. Though I’m not sure what Raven has to do with this…she sees me as a mentor, nothing more.”

Clarke shook her head in disagreement as she watched her mother checking all the lines.

“If she saw you as just a mentor, she wouldn’t have jumped when I caught her checking out your ass.”

That left Abby speechless. She had been so focused on trying to keep everything together ever since Clarke had been sent down to earth, that she hadn’t been paying too much attention to those around her. Especially to the fact that Raven, someone she admired for her strength and was only slightly older than her own daughter, would be doing any checking of her body parts.

The doctor cleared her throat once she as able to gather her thoughts, “I’m sure you just misunderstood Clarke, I’m old enough to be her mother.”

“Mom, looking at you in admiration is one thing…looking at you like she wants to rip your clothes off is another.”

“I’m not talking about this anymore,” Abby stated flustered, “Now, I went in and cleared out the infection. Luckily it hadn’t spread too far, and I was able to sneak out some antibiotics when Indra and Octavia snuck me out. She’ll need to rest for two weeks before we can be sure the infection is on its way out. As Indra tells it, you are the only one that she has been listening to. So aside from physically restraining her, do the best you can to make sure she stays in bed. She should be waking up any time now.” Abby quickly left before Clarke could make any more statements about how Raven may or may not have been looking at her.

Clarke shook her head at her mother’s obliviousness. Of course, it was probably an inherited trait given how long it took Clarke to realize that she was in love with Lexa. As her mother left the room, she turned to the young woman in front of her.   

It was frustrating to see Lexa in such a prone position. Even when she was standing still, the Commander was always in some form of motion. Her eyes would dart from each corner of the room to another, always checking for potential danger. The way she would tilt her head whenever someone would speak and consider the words.

She reached for Lexa’s hand, cradling it in her own she gently ran her thumb over the scars and creases. It was warm, showing her that her love hadn’t given up her fight yet. As she felt a twitch under her own, her hopes began to rise. Clarke noticed Lexa’s lips begin to move and leaned closer.

As green eyes opened and searched the room, they locked on to blue, “Clarke,” she whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped everyone enjoyed! Let me know how you liked it!


End file.
